dogkids_wiki_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Surprise Guests
When Spike spots a shining object falling into a forest, Dogkid sends out a group to investigate. When they realize the object is a lost dragoness, they get right to helping her. But when Thorn comes to stop the EFF from helping this dragoness get back to her universe, the EFF will have to prepare to be at their strongest. Read/watch to find out what happens in this all new EFF Agents episode! Story The episode starts out with Spike looking through binoculars at the mountains of Kialon Island. Twilight had assigned him to look out for anything that might be new alien species entering the atmosphere. He spots a purple and white comet falling into a forest. It makes a faint boom as it hits the ground of the forest. Spike uses his high-tech watch that Tails made to call the HQ. Within minutes, Giroro, Cynder, and Flashbolt are sent to Spike's spot, five miles from the HQ. "A purple-white comet?" Flashbolt thinks aloud. "Where did it land?" Spike points to the forest he had saw the comet disappear into. "Let's get going," Giroro says, running towards the forest. When they reach the forest, they spot a shinning white and purple object in a patch of sunlight in a clearing in the forest. They approach it, to realize it's a dragoness. It's a diamond dragon, and Spike seems to have troubles from keeping himself from chewing on diamonds. "Is she from your universe, Cynder?" Spike asks, looking at the dragon a little more closely. "Because she's defiantly not from mine." Cynder closes her eyes and tries to recall encountering a diamond dragon. "I think so, during my adventures as a Skylander," She says, opening her eyes. "I remember seeing a dragon like her help me and the others fight off Kaos, the evil guy back at Skylands, but I never got to see that dragon up close, so I'm not sure." Suddenly the dragon's eyes open, making the agents jump. She gets up, stretching her diamond wings. "Where am I?" the dragon gasps. "I-Cynder?" Cynder stares at the dragon, not knowing what to say. "You helped me and the other Skylanders defeat Kaos, remember?" "I remember that," Cynder says, still dumbfounded. "But I don't remember knowing you." "Spyro told me about you," The dragon says, studying her pointy tail. "I'm Flashwing. He must of not told you about me." "What happened? How did you get here?" Giroro asks, trying not to sound aggressive like he always does. "I was hanging out with my Skylander friends until something sucked me into this world," Flashwing says. She thinks of the right word to describe what had taken her here, then she speaks, "A portal?" "A wormhole," Spike says, looking away so he wouldn't be tempted to chew on Flashwing. "Ever since the discovery of them, I can't recall when that was, creatures have been using them to open up paths to new worlds. I don't think Tails' wormholes suck things up, so I'm guessing some sort of...special wormhole caught you." "But who would want to suck things up from Skylands and bring them here?" Flashbolt asks. "There's already enough dragons and other creatures here." "Good question, Flashbolt." Giroro says, thinking about it himself. "We'll help you get back home, Flashwing," Cynder says, twisting her tail with hers. "Don't worry." "Could Tails open up a wormhole to Skylands?" Spike asks. "I remember him mentioning he can't have too many wormholes up at once or else time and space itself would be crushed by the very fabric of the universe. And it'd take a while to close one to make room for the Skylands hole, and-" "We get you're smart, Spike," Giroro says, punching Spike's shoulder lightly. "There's just a time and place to be more brilliant than others." He sulks, knowing what Giroro was doing. "We can just keep her until Tails can close a wormhole then open up another one to elsewhere. She'll like it here, it's pretty nice." "And much different from Skylands," Flashwing adds, studying the scenery. "Back at Skylands the trees and grass aren't like this. It's...hard to explain, really." "It is weird here," Flashbolts says, thinking of his universe. "Let's go to the HQ now," Cynder says, gesturing for Flashwing to walk on ahead of her. When they reach the edge of the forest, a strong wind greets them. "I don't recall there to be wind when we entered the forest!" Spike says over the whistling of the wind. Just at that moment, something covered the sun. The agents and Flashwing turned to see what it was. The agents gasped at the sight of Thorn, their mighty foe. The mighty sand colored dragon lands before the agents and Flashwing, the wind calming down into a calm breeze. "Helpful agents, as always," Thorn says coldly. "But I'm not letting you return this diamond dragoness to her home." "Why not?" Spike says, narrowing his eyes at the huge dragon. Flashwing bends down and points her tail at Thorn, like a scorpion. Thorn lets out an amused chuckle. "Her diamond scales," He says coldly. "A few creatures I want dead, in one convenient place. I'll just kill you all." He gets ready to breathe fire, but when he breaths the fire the agents and Flashwing are out of the way. Thorn grunts in frustration, flaring his wings and chasing after the agents and Flashwing. Spike burps his green fire, slightly burning Thorn's face. Despite the burning pain, Thorn roars slightly and continues the chase. Flashbolt shocks Thorn, temporarily paralyzing him. Cynder uses one of her fear abilities, attempting to scare Thorn, even though she wasn't sure if it would work. Thorn jumps back, roaring and covering his ears, but doesn't show mercy. Giroro aims his machine gun at him and proceeds to shoot at him rapidly. As the five continue to run towards the HQ, Thorn appears to become weaker and weaker due to Cynder's screaming, Flashbolt's shocking, Giroro's shooting, and Flashwing's diamond darts. Spike feels guilty for not doing anything, but he was sure they'd understand; he could only shoot his burps a few feet, and Thorn was getting farther and farther away, out of his shooting range. "Who was that?" Flashwing says, fear in her voice. "Thorn," Giroro says, ending his shooting. "Our mighty foe. He killed off the CPF 380 years ago - yes he's that old - the heroic heroes back then." "He's old!" Flashwing says, looking back at the evil dragon. He was laying in the grass, roaring. He roared something at the agents and Flashwing, but he was too far away for them to hear his words. He flew up into the sky, faster than one of the EFF's jets could fly. When they reach the HQ, Spike tells Dogkid what happened. "Thorn," Blu says from behind Dogkid, shivering. "We can't get too comfortable with that guy and his movement still active." "I still can't stop thinking about the Doctor and if he's OK," Twilight murmurs, thinking of the brown haired weirdo and fighting off Cybermen and Daleks. "There's something you should know, Spike, Flashbolt, Cynder, and Giroro," Tails says, entering the lobby. "Somehow, this pony found the wormhole in Equestria that lead here. I'm guessing one of our Equestria patrollers told him, but I don't know. But I'm pretty sure since he requested to be in the EFF." Tails nodded at the pony entering the room. "His name's Caramel!" Applejack says in her southern accent, walking besides the new pony. The new pony was light amber with blue eyes and brown hair. "I think Applejack has a liking for him," Tails whispers to the four agents that were just fighting Thorn. "She's been talking to him ever since he passed his little test." "They do make a good couple," Flashwing whispers back, smiling. Twilight smiles at the couple, a picture of Doctor Whooves flashing in her head. She shook her head, wondering why she suddenly felt like she loved the Doctor. She already had a dear stallionfriend back at Equestria, so why was she feeling like the Doctor was her special somepony? She thought it was just because she felt sorry for the Doctor's loneliness, but she couldn't shake her new feelings for the Time Lord off. "I'll show you your room you'll be staying in for the night, Flashwing," Cynder says, turning to face Flashwing. "It might not be like your Skylands bed, but it's comfy, I swear." When they reach the vacant guest room on the third floor of the HQ, Flashwing walks in and lays on the bed in the sunlight coming out of the balcony door. She sighs, staring out at the forest scenery. "Is everything alright?" Cynder says, walking towards her. "I just...miss my friends," Flashwing replies after a moment. "I'm not used to being so far away from my friends." "Well, you have me and Spyro!" Cynder says, hugging her new friend. "I bet you'll get along with the others during your day here." Flashwing smiles, then rolls onto her back. "I'll meet some of the agents right now," She says, a huge smile appearing on her face. Her scales reflected the light outside, blinding Cynder. "Sorry!" She says, getting off the bed and out of the sunlight. "Now, show me some agents I might get along the most with." Cynder smiles then says, "I'll show you Jewel, then Mally, then Dogkid, then any other agents we find on our little adventure." Flashwing nods, walking towards the door. "Come on!" Cynder says energetically, suddenly flying. "I bet I can fly faster than you!" Flashwing calls after Cynder, flapping her diamond wings rapidly. As the two friends race down the halls of the HQ, Tails proceeds to close the wormhole to Pyrrhia, the one wormhole he was sure they wouldn't be needing in the next hours or so. When Tails turns from his controls, he sees a light blue SeaWing, standing stiff and not afraid. "Where am I?" She demands, staring into Tails' eyes accusingly. Category:Season 3 episodes